


Wildfire

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: "The Cleaner" is super horny Dom Kenny, Adam is the best boyfriend, Adam loves both very much, And then we have super shy and sweet Kenny, Aviators and leather jackets, But he's also just so wholesome, But then my brain went haywire and threw a bunch of feels and insecurity in there, Deepthroating, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Kenny is a sex god, Kenny just wants to be safe and is scared of hurting his cowboy in some way, Kenny of course is the most dirty minded and uninnocent individual here, M/M, Says my brain, Teasing, This was just supposed to be a PWP, Trading of roles of sorts?, they just really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny’s passion burned like a wildfire inside. The Cleaner liked to let it rage, devour, consume him, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. The heat of it was intoxicating, pulled both of them in until there was no going back. Kenny liked to keep it contained, only letting it all blaze when he was sure and confident, and every time Adam felt like he was in Heaven.Adam reassures Kenny that no matter what they get up to in the bedroom Adam trusts and loves him unconditionally.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> The next one-shot I post will probably be everything opposite of this, hahaha. Dark and a little violent and different from my usual works... Sooo have a sweet smut piece before we get to that one! <3

Wildfire

A/N: The original idea for this totally bled into the first draft of a chapter of In Another Life a while back. Chapter five, I think? That was a wild time. I had to do an entire chapter rewrite. XD More smut, but this got a lot deeper and more introspective-ish than the PWP fic I first pictured in my head. It's been sitting in the docs for a while. I hope you still like it! Title and fic inspired by the Natalie Taylor song.

  
  


There was something about Kenny’s new attitude that had Adam melting into a puddle at his feet. He didn’t know if it was the look, the aura, or something completely different, but Kenny had him in the palm of his hand even more than he did before. Shy, sweet, goofy, kind Kenny was still there, of course. But cocky, smirky, mischievous Kenny was a whole new kind of sexy that just kept surprising him in the best ways possible.

Like now.

Kenny was in nothing but his aviators and a leather jacket, stretched out on the bed, teasing himself, letting out little pleasured noises as his fingers traced lightly along his cock, lingering and rubbing over his tip for a few moments before he got back to it. He turned his head towards the door where Adam stood jaw dropped and wide eyed, taking in the scene. Kenny’s smirk, soft around the edges but sexy and cheeky as hell, had his knees weak.

“Enjoying the view, cowboy?”  _ Fuck. _

Kenny’s voice was low, deep, sultry. It sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn’t do much more than nod as he tried to remember how to breathe. He let out a gasp as Kenny whimpered, pre-cum slowly running down his fingers now, and Adam quickly shut the bedroom door behind him, kicking his boots off and quickly stripping down as he made his way over to him. Kenny chuckled at his reaction, pressing against a spot that made him see stars, back arching up off the bed for a moment as he moaned. Adam was quick to lean down to take Kenny in his mouth, taking a moment to savor the taste before beginning to bob his head up and down with a soft hum. Kenny threw his head back, hands immediately tangling in Adam’s curls as his eyes slipped shut.

_ “Fuck, cowboy… Ngh!” _ Adam reveled in the noises that tumbled from Kenny’s lips, encouraged, focused on making sure Kenny felt good, mind fogging over with the need to see him feel good. He felt Kenny twitch in his mouth as his tongue traced teasingly over a sensitive vein, Kenny’s hips bucking.  _ “Ah! Stopstopstop.” _ Adam immediately stopped, looking up at Kenny in concern and slowly letting him slip from his mouth. Kenny gasped at the thin trail of spit and pre-cum between his cock and Adam’s lips. Adam looked up at him hopefully, and Kenny tugged lightly on Adam’s hair, helping him sit up and back, mind fogging over with lust. His eyes darted around the room, landing on a blank stretch of wall. He pointed at it and Adam’s eyes followed. “On your knees.”

Adam got up without hesitation, getting down on his knees, sitting back on his heels with his back against the wall, looking patiently at Kenny, who admired him for a few moments, absentmindedly licking his lips. Adam was so eager, so compliant. He wanted to  **_ruin him._ ** In a good way. Kenny slowly made his way over, stopping right in front of him. Adam was holding himself back, Kenny could tell, only darting forward to press a lingering kiss against him. Kenny hummed happily, tracing Adam’s lips with his cock, pre-cum smearing creamy white against rosy red. 

_ “Taste,” _ Kenny told him, and Adam slowly licked his lips with a soft moan, sucking lightly at Kenny’s tip and looking up with a questioning gaze. Kenny nodded, watching Adam slowly take more and more of him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks, eyes slipping shut. Kenny’s toes curled into the carpet as he let Adam have his way with him for a few minutes, feeling rough, calloused hands softly stroke his hip bones. When Kenny felt himself start to get close he tangled his fingers in Adam’s curls again, grip firm, holding his head in place as he pushed his hips forward, feeling his cock hit the back of Adam’s throat. “Relax,” he whispered, Adam trying not to choke. He slowly felt his throat relax.  _ “Breathe.” _ Adam took a slow breath in through his nose, then another. “That’s it.”

Adam hummed quietly, face pressed against Kenny’s lower stomach and abs. Kenny scratched lightly at his scalp, feeling Adam relax against him. Kenny caressed his cheek with his thumb. Adam was beyond beautiful. Honey blonde curls, piercing blue-green eyes, the sweetest of smiles, a laugh that made his heart melt, a voice that could make him do anything if only Adam asked. But Adam was perfectly content to listen to him instead when they were like this, and Kenny, although skeptical at first, loved it.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” he asked him softly, and Adam hummed, pulling Kenny’s hips forward as he leaned his head back so that it was pressed against the wall.

Adam’s eyes fluttered open so he could meet Kenny’s gaze through the aviators. Kenny mewled at that. There was so much love and trust and eagerness in his dark gaze.  _ Fuck. _ How had he been lucky enough to have this amazing man as a lover? Without hesitation he pulled out of Adam’s mouth, only to roughly thrust back in, moaning as he hit the back of Adam’s throat again. He set a fast pace, watching Adam desperately try to keep his eyes open as he moaned wantonly. The vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine as he fucked into the warm, wet heat of Adam’s mouth and throat.  _ Fuuuck. _ His eyes fluttered close, and Kenny couldn’t hold back his moans any longer, hearing them echo around the room along with whines and whimpers, hearing Adam’s name fall from his lips repeatedly. He felt Adam’s hands cautiously wander, softly squeezing at his ass before a few fingers slipped between his cheeks to rub teasingly at his hole, which he found surprisingly slicked with lube. That shock of pleasure was what sent Kenny over the edge.

Kenny cried out Adam’s name as he came, hips stuttering a few more times before finally falling still, warm, sticky cum spurting out of his cock. He felt his eyes roll back, arching, desperate noises tearing out of him. Adam swallowed eagerly, trying not to cough and choke, shivering delightfully at the feeling of it sliding down his throat. Kenny panted when he could remember where he was, looking down at Adam, face flushed, spit dripping down his chin, lips still stretched and closed around his now softening cock, waiting as patiently as ever for Kenny to tell him what he wanted.

“Look at me,” Kenny whispered, and Adam’s eyes slowly opened, blinking slowly a few times before he did as he was told. Kenny pulled his hips back slightly, and Adam let him slip from his mouth again, wincing as Kenny helped him stand up, wiping at his chin. Kenny let out a concerned sound at the red marks on Adam’s knees. Adam kissed his cheek in reassurance and Kenny kissed him softly in apology, Adam melting into it, hands slowly tangling in Kenny’s curls.

“It’s okay.”

Adam’s gentle words made all of the bravado leave him, and Kenny pressed his face lightly into a shoulder with a soft whimper. Adam held him close, just enjoying the feeling of having him in his arms before pulling Kenny back. Slowly, he reached for the aviators, seeing a worried and nervous look in his stormy blue eyes as they came off, falling gracelessly to the ground. Adam smiled warmly, slowly sliding the leather jacket off Kenny’s shoulders, down his arms, hearing it softly hit the floor. Kenny looked vulnerable, unsure, every bit the shy, sweet lover he adored.

He loved when the Cleaner came out to play, ordered him around, dictated the pace, yet still showed him gentleness. He loved pleasing Kenny, seeing him fall apart, hearing his sounds of pleasure and release. He loved feeling used and useful. But he also loved seeing Kenny venture out of his comfort zone, the bright look in his eyes when Adam asked him to do something, the hesitant motions that soon gave way to a confident, experienced dance of his tongue and fingers that made Adam want to cum just thinking about it…  **_Fuck._ **

“You haven’t cum yet.” Kenny’s voice was small, and Adam didn’t like that.

“I wanted to be good for you,” Adam told him, kissing lightly along his jaw. Kenny shuddered pleasantly, baring his neck when Adam reached it, and Adam paid attention to all the spots that made Kenny’s breath catch, made him squirm and whimper and cry out. “I wanted you to feel good. I always want you to feel good. I can wait.”

He pulled Kenny back towards the bed, kissing back up towards his lips and capturing them in a lingering, soft, sweet kiss. He walked backwards, climbing onto the bed and laying back as Kenny climbed on top of him, chasing his lips. They kissed for a while, hands roaming over smooth skin and hard muscles, over scars and marks long memorized. Adam felt himself press up against Kenny, poking him in the hip, and Kenny broke away from their kiss to stare at Adam’s hard cock in want. He watched it twitch as he bit his lip in the most adorable way, eyes darting back up to Adam’s.

“How do you want me to…?”

“Tease me,” Adam replied. “However you want. Edge me over and over again until I can’t take it anymore, until I’m begging you to let me cum.” Kenny’s eyes went wide.

“You don’t wanna…?” Adam shook his head.

“Not unless  **you** want me to, and not if you think asking me to is going to make me happy. I’m happy when you’re enjoying yourself.  **_I want you to feel good._ ** And not just physically either.”

Kenny’s eyes were full of wonder and love and a spark of confidence as he surged forward, Adam moaning softly as Kenny devoured his mouth, tongue rendering him temporarily braindead until Kenny pulled back with a sheepish smile, blushing. Kenny was kinky, knew any and every way to make Adam beg for him to let him cum, to make the pleasure never stop, to keep going until he couldn’t take it, but he was always so shy when he didn’t have something to hide the fear in his eyes, the way he shook, afraid he’d do something wrong or accidentally hurt Adam. The Cleaner didn’t have those fears, used his knowledge to the fullest and however he pleased. But Kenny,  _ his Kenny, _ did.

Kenny’s passion burned like a wildfire inside. The Cleaner liked to let it rage, devour, consume him, which wasn’t a bad thing at all. The heat of it was intoxicating, pulled both of them in until there was no going back. Kenny liked to keep it contained, only letting it all blaze when he was sure and confident, and every time Adam felt like he was in Heaven.

“It’s okay,” he whispered again. “I trust you. It’s okay.” Kenny held his gaze for a few moments, searching for something, before nodding.

He slowly kissed down Adam’s cheek, his jaw, his neck, chest, arms, legs. Every inch of skin met his lips, and each kiss made his skin burn with anticipation. Kenny found himself back at the bottom of Adam’s stomach, nuzzling the skin and hair there as he kissed lower, Adam mewling as Kenny kissed along his cock, down the shaft, on the tip, and back up. He sucked at the exact spot on Adam’s balls that made him cry out, body twisting both towards and away from Kenny’s mouth. Kenny chanced a smile at that, doing it again, and Adam threw his head back, moaning Kenny’s name desperately. He was already dripping just from that alone, and Kenny noticed in an instant, confidence building.

Kenny’s molten tongue traced the trail of pre-cum back to its source, circling Adam’s tip, once, twice, before suckling it gently into his mouth. His tongue rubbed against his tip relentlessly, searching for that specific spot that just—Adam arched his back sharply with a shout, a full body shiver going through him as he moaned, hands desperately scrabbling for purchase in Kenny’s hair to tug at it in warning. Kenny squeezed gently at his base and pulled away  _ just _ before he could cum, and Adam panted, groaning. Kenny left a path of hickies in his wake along the inside of Adam’s thighs, kissing over them as he kissed back up Adam’s chest as well, laying his head there for a moment, taking a few calming breaths.

“M-More,” Adam whispered.  _ “Please…” _ Kenny kissed at his skin before moving back down, taking Adam to the back of his throat in one go and breathing as Adam’s brain short circuited.

Kenny hummed and sucked, fingers wandering mischievously, listening to the noises Adam made, feeling the slight tugs in his hair, the shifting of Adam’s hips. He quickened and slowed his pace when he needed to, Adam softly encouraging him all the time. It was when Adam’s whole body shook, his voice breathy and quiet and desperate, that Kenny pulled back to meet his gaze curiously. Adam took a few moments to catch his breath, sweat slowly dripping down his body, eyes fluttering open and finding Kenny’s. He pulled Kenny into his arms, laying a lingering kiss in his forehead, before gently rolling them over, straddling Kenny from above.

“You okay?” Adam asked him. Kenny stared up at him, lips slightly parted, awed.

“Yeah. I-I think so.” Adam rested his forehead gently against Kenny’s, both of them just taking a moment to  _ breathe. _ “I’m not gonna last long.”

“As long as you feel good, that’s all that matters to me.” Kenny gasped as he felt Adam’s fingers carefully stretch him open, aided by the generous amount of lube he’d used to open himself up earlier.

“Were you hoping for this?” Adam asked with a cheeky grin. Kenny blushed, nodding.

“A little.” He mewled as he felt Adam easily bottom out, hiking his legs over Adam’s shoulders without a word. Adam let out a small gasp at that, leaning forward and feeling himself sink in deeper. Kenny moaned needily, clenching around Adam briefly.  _ “Please.” _

Adam wasted no time pulling back and thrusting in again, swallowing down Kenny’s moans and whimpers in a fiery kiss that made his mind go blank except for the feeling of Kenny’s lips on his, their bodies coming together, the soft, steady thump of the bed against the wall, the sweat slick between them, the way their hearts raced as they tried to remember how to breathe between kisses. Adam groaned deeply against Kenny’s mouth as he felt himself cum, Kenny gasping beneath him and writhing in pleasure at the feeling, the warm wetness filling him up a sensation he would never tire of. He found his hands softly cupping Adam’s face as they both fell still, his legs sliding back down to the mattress, a warmth and openness in his eyes when they looked at each other.

“Was that… Okay?” Adam smiled widely at him.

“Do you have any idea how helpless I am when you get like that? I love shy and sweet you in bed. I love seeing you become confident and lose yourself in it all. And when the Cleaner comes out…” Kenny hid his face in Adam’s chest with a nervous laugh.

“I try to be brave. I try to make it look effortless and sexy like you do. I know it’s silly that dressing up helps me do that, but…”

“It’s not silly. It’s hot, and I like it.” Kenny peeked up at him from where he was hiding his face.

“Me bossing you around and being rough is hot?”  _ Me being insecure and acting tough to take what I want is hot? _ went unspoken, but Adam heard it loud and clear.

“Yeah, it is. Because part of you deep down really likes that kind of thing. Maybe I like being told what to do, and maybe I just really like seeing you take charge. You’re not as reserved. You look like you’re having fun and it makes me want to  _ melt.” _

_ “Fuck…” _ Kenny whispered, pulling back to look at Adam fully.

“I like seeing you like that. And I also like seeing you just be you. When you find that confidence and remind me what those fingers and that mouth can do. When your playful side comes out. The way you make it look so easy, like you could do it in your sleep and still make me cum over and over again.”

“I… I don’t know about that…”

“You’re always so nervous. But you were the one who taught me how all of this works, remember?” Kenny smiled slightly.

“I would do anything you tell me to. You know that right? Your voice just has that effect on me,” Kenny admitted. “Anything you want I’d do my best to give it to you.”

“And I feel the same way about you.” They held each other’s gaze for a few moments before laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. “But I mean it. I love you. I love both sides of you when we’re like this. I want you to be completely comfortable. I want you to feel like you can trust me with every part of yourself.”

“I do trust you with everything,” Kenny told him adamantly. “I just… I never want to do something that might hurt you or turn you away.”

“That’s why we communicate. We talk about the things we like and what we don’t like. We say something if anything starts to hurt or if something doesn’t feel comfortable. And accidents happen, and I would never hold any against you.”

"I know. I  **know** .”

“Then please,  **_please_ ** trust me when I tell you that I promise you’re fine. No matter how kinky or weird stuff gets. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop.” Kenny nodded after a moment, slowly rolling them over so Adam was laying on his back again.

“So… If I said I…” Kenny bit his lip contemplatively. “If I said I wanted to tie you up, get a few toys, torture you for hours until… Until you’re begging to cum…” Kenny looked down at him through batted eyelashes, playing coy. “Would you let me?” he whispered.

“You might have to make me,” Adam teased, and that mischievous spark in Kenny’s eyes that he loved was back.

“Oh? That can be arranged.” There was still a bit of apprehension in Kenny’s eyes as well, but he looked eager, and Adam couldn’t help but grin at that.

“I hope so.”


End file.
